Various electronic devices have been developed in accordance with the development of electronic communication technologies. A display apparatus that includes a touch display, which may allow a user to input a command by touching a screen, has been used, and a display apparatus that includes various displays has studied for commercial use.
Meanwhile, the display apparatus may include a flexible display that may be bent or curved, and may further include a sub display that may be enlarged, in addition to the existing touch display. If the display apparatus further includes a sub display, the user may carry the sub display together with a general display apparatus by storing the sub display in the display apparatus, and may view contents on a large screen by enlarging the sub display.
However, when the user views contents or is using an application, if the sub display is stored in the display apparatus, the display apparatus should output contents (or application) using only one display. At this time, the display apparatus needs to output proper contents suitable for intention of the user.